


Dream Come True

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily tells James that she likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

"Hi"

"You talking to me?"

"Yes" _laughs._

"Wow, that's a surprise. You alright, Evans?"

"It's Lily..."

"Fine. You alright, Lily?"

"Yes, I'm good Pot- James. And you?"

"Ecstatic."

"Good," _blush._

"So, what brings you here?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"I just thought that well maybe I should... um.."

"You should..?"

"Uh, ask you something."

"Ok then. What is it?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, c'mon Lily. Please?"

"Alright, fine."

"So, what did you want to ask?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Oh. Um, Do you _ever_ brush your hair?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do. That was your question?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because you blush when you lie, and you're blushing right now."

"How would you know?"

"I've been watching you for six years. I know these minute details."

"Oh. I should be scared. But I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then how do you feel?"

"Confused, I think."

"About what?"

_ Sigh _ . "... Liking you."

" _ME!"_

"Yes you."

"Well that's obvious. Say you do. Please?"

"I can't just say I do. Well, I _do_ like you. But, I don't know if I like you enough."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Yeah? And how's that?"

"Kiss me."

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I've been rejecting you all these years. You can't just expect me to kiss you."

"Why not? You said you like me. That's a big change from when you hated me last year."

"Mmm, I guess it is."

"You know it is."

"James...?"

"Yes?"

"Don't have a heart attack."

_ Lily kisses him softly on the lips. _

"Wow, I might just faint instead."

_ Thump. _


End file.
